One of the most important problems facing mankind today is overpopulation especially in underdeveloped areas of the world. Oral contraceptives have played a very important role in helping developed nations control their population. However because the most popular methods currently used require continued daily ingestion of contraceptives, this multiplies the problems of cost and undesirable side effects. The most desirable solution to this problem would be the development of a postcoital oral contraceptive. In this proposal we outline methods for the synthesis of a number of steroid molecules which it is hoped will have anti-progestational action. These compounds, when taken postcoitally, should prevent pregnancy. Since the frequency of sexual intercourse is usually less than daily, therefore the amount of steroid consumed by the female should be greatly reduced when compared with that of today's products. This reduced steroid intake should reduce the exposure to side effects and also reduce the overall cost of contraception.